A Healthy Student-Teacher Relationship
by Jlargent
Summary: Saber's sexy school shenanigans with Rider. Rated M for Lemon and Futa Saber!


**A "Healthy" Student-Teacher Relationship.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well here we are with another one-shot lemon by me, but this one's is going to be different from any of my other stories, how? Just read and find out. I do not own the Fate/Stay Night series in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Saber's POV

"Now let me remind you why you are here Ms. Arthurina, you were caught attacking several members of the Kendo Club after they refused to allow you to join them." My mythology teacher Miss Rye Derre or as the majority of the students have come to call her "Rider" she may have been a recent addition to the school staff but already the majority of the boys unanimously declared her to be the sexiest teacher of the school not to mention the strictest.

"That douche Kuno was jealous that my skills were better so he had his flunkies try to attack me, the keyword being here is 'Try' since they obviously failed in that regard." Since Kuno's father is on the schoolboard he's pretty much immune to any attempt to punish him and when he does get caught it just gets swept up under the rug. Okay, I may have taken offense to calling my style based off of my ancestor's English broadsword style 'Uncouth and barbaric and perfect for a woman.' Right before I began beating down the idiots.

"Regardless you are to remain here until your hour of detention is served." Miss Rider said crisply and with a small grumble I fish out my algebra homework and get started on it.

Thirty minutes later…

I stretch as I rub my eyes _I hate math. _I thought to myself thinking that it's the bane of my existence all of a sudden a pain in my stomach hits _Oh shit; did I forget to take my medication? _I thought panicking as the pain travels down to my cunt, I hissed at the searing pain.

My actions weren't unnoticed Miss Rider stands up and placed her hand on my shoulder "Miss Arthurina are you feeling okay?" she asks me making me stiffen and not in the way you think.

"No I'm not. May I head to the nurse's office?" I ask her, Miss Rider nods and I head towards the door when an intense pain hits and with a small cry I collapse onto the floor, Miss Rider rushes towards me and before I can do anything she flips me over onto my back revealing a noticeable bulge in my panties. For a brief moment Miss Rider was struck speechless and I was blushing furiously at my secret being revealed.

"Miss Saber, what is _this_?" she asks pointing at the bulge.

I sigh knowing that there was no choice but to explain "I was born with a 'unique' medical condition, I have the reproductive organs of both male and female, growing up as a hermaphrodite was difficult and I had to take special pills daily. These pills helps shrink down my penis to where it's undetectable, the only ones who knew were my parents and the family doctor." Saber explained. All of a sudden Miss Rider blushed deeply and I heard her mumble something that was barely audible "Um, what was that?" I ask her, she mumbled something again slight more comprisable "Can you repeat that please?" I questioned.

"H-how big is it?" Miss Rider stuttered the question threw me off guard to be honest.

"U-um about ten inches long, and half an inch thick." I mumbled loud enough for Miss Rider to hear me, her eyes widen as something was replaced in her eyes her normally steel gray eyes were filled with something that I could not recognize.

"I'm surprised that you haven't masturbated with this monster." Miss Rider said in a surprisingly seductive tone.

"M-miss R-Rider!" I stuttered.

"By the time I'm done you'll call me Rider." Rider said yanking my clothes off.

(Lemon Alert! If you are overly sensitive about subjects of an explicit nature then either skip this part or turn back.)

I stand there in shock as Rider starts to move her hands all across my body, I squirmed at the aroused feelings that her touch was affecting me; I could not help but moan as Rider's hands were massaging my breasts and occasionally tweak the nipples, I shudder when Rider places her mouth on my left breast and I had to bite my lip in order to prevent moaning loudly when Rider started to lick the nipple, she then starts to alternate between my breasts and I gasp as her hand sneaks its way down to my hardened member and slowly moves it up and down in an agonizingly slow pace, she gently squeezes it purposely drawing out the lust that has been building up.

Rider removes her hand from my cock much to my disappointment, she pushes me onto the desk and I groan as she discards her clothes to reveal a pair of D-Cup breasts nice womanly hips, she starts to slowly lick the head of my penis and drags it down and up the shaft, soon my member was coated in saliva and she wraps her breasts around them and starts to move them up and down while licking the head. My hips started to move on their own accord grinding into the valley of her breasts gradually picking up speed, Rider's tongue starts to lick harder and harder and she squeezes her breasts together making it tighter.

Soon the pressure was too much and with a gasp I came all over Rider's breasts I leaned back spent from coming but to mine and Rider's surprise my penis was still hard, Rider pulled me off the desk and leaned over presenting her wet folds to me, I could smell the sweet scent from her nether regions and I leaned in and slowly lick her inner folds making her shudder and moan lightly, the taste was sweet but sharp like an aged wine and very addicting. I started to lap like a thirsty person in the desert that has been denied any precious liquids, I grab Rider's hips and buried my tongue deeper into her making her gasp in surprise with a loud moan she came releasing all of her juices. I pulled my face away from her pussy and with an unheard signal I place the head of my cock against her region and tease entering her.

Finally Rider starts to beg "Please for the love of Hectate fuck me!" she demanded desperately, I slid into her slowly relishing the feel of her velvety inner walls squeezing my cock pleasantly and soon I was completely inside her, I stood there enjoying the feeling then I start to move my hips slowly and quickly gaining speed and force and soon Rider was begging for me to go faster or harder, my thought became a blur as lust started to fully take over me, and soon Rider was reaching her limit, with a moan she came and that triggered my own orgasm. I pull out of her letting my essence drip out of her. I came but I wasn't fully sated there was one place left to go for, without saying a word I pushed the head of my penis into the puckered anus of my teacher.

Before Rider could protest the head pops in making her gasp, I slowly ease my cock into her letting both her and I enjoy the new experience, her anus was tighter than anything I could imagine and soon I was moving in and out slowly and gradually picking up speed, the feel of her anal muscles gripping my penis was wonderful. The feel of it was unlike anything else but like all things it had to end the feel of an orgasm was near with a simultaneous cry we cum, I slowly pull my penis out from her asshole and spurt the last of my cum on her ass.

(End Lemon!)

The two of us were now dressed and the mess from our tryst was cleaned up "I'm sorry Miss Saber; I had no idea what came over me." Rider said.

"I should apologize as well; we were both pent up and needed the release." I said.

"So what does this make us?" Rider asks me.

"I don't know, friends with benefits maybe?" I suggested.

Rider thought about that for a moment before her expression turned sultry "You know I am in need of a teacher's aide." Said leaning into me "How about we 'discuss' the details of your new job?" she said leaning in to kiss me.

_The End._

_Me: Just a quick little one shot before I start trying to write more often._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
